my sensei's 14!
by near4EVER
Summary: femnaruxita    naruko was trained at a young age to defend herself, years later she is told to take a break and take on a team...fortunatly one person on her team had a very cute brother...PLS READ! rated 4 language...
1. Intro

**Hello everyone….i hope you like this story it's based on a story similar to this…but I dint like steal k? I also came up with making this fanfict a few days after reading the similar fanfict…. Anyway have a good time reading!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A small girl at the age of 5 ran as fast as she could to her old, beaten up apartment, she had heard all those hateful comments yet again, she ran and ran even though it was difficult considering it was raining pretty hard she even slipped a few times but she dint stop even for a bit, she dint want to get yelled at again or someone throwing something at her or worse getting a good beating. By now she was shedding tears but she still, with the little strength she had, ran all the way to her apartment which was about a good 2 blocks from the main village where she had been…it was only a matter of time before she reached her apartment.

After running for at least an hour the little girl had finally shut the door of her apartment with tears falling from her bright blue eyes, her usually golden blonde hair was now wet and dirty, her clothes were ripped and resembled to rags…yes that was little Naruko Uzumaki's life, most children would be sleeping on a nice soft bed with a kiss from their mother or reading a nice book while their parents praised them for being soo good, yeah that is what naruko has been dreaming of but alas that will never come…she never knew her parents she's been living on her own for as long as she could remember…no one was there to comfort her from all the glares, mean comments and beating given to her by those villagers.

She never knew what she did to deserve this…she's been alone isn't that enough to know that no one will be waiting for you at night or no one to take care of you when your hurt…apparently that wasn't enough for those blasted villagers they still had to beat her, vandalize her property and throw things at her, this want the life a five year old was supposed to be living, but no one could do anything about it, if she were to shout back at them or to vandalize their property they would probably try to kill her or tell the hokage to assassinate her, thank kami the hokage dint hate her like everyone else does the hokage was a kind hearted man who loved the village and all who inhabited it, he even loved her.

That was all she needed to make sure to keep going, the thought that someone loved her made her smile and wipe her tears away…though that dint stay like that for long because as she was getting up from the floor everything blacked out.

.

.

.

.

Naruko, tried with difficulty to open her eyes, she had no idea what happened to her or what she did to black out but one thing was for sure that there was a weird feeling in the place she was in, she slowly and carefully opened her eyes to see what it looked like a sewer, this puzzled her even more how could she have gotten to the sewer? Did a ninja put a genjutsu on her or something?

She slowly got to her feet and looked around. Ok this was definitely not the sewer it dint have that horrible smell also the ceiling was much too high for it to be underground…she pushed that a aside and started walking started ahead until she heard a massive purr coming from the middle of a hall.

Once she entered she stared wide eyed at the thing that stood before her, it was a cage about a 100 feet tall with two red eyes looking at her at first she was surprised to see that big thing in this place which she guessed was her mind but then fell expressionless ''so that's why everyone hates me'' Naruko said looking into the eyes of the thing inside her, that big thing then showed itself to be the kyuubi, the bijuu that attacked konoha just a few years ago, during that attack the 4th hokage sealed the monster into a newly born child, Naruko never knew it was her.

The kyuubi sighed **''yeah, listen here kit. I never meant to attack the village that night, it was just….when I came home I expected my family to be there and my own kits but when I went in our cave, there wasn't a kit in sight thought there wasn't any sign of blood either so probably their still out there somewhere though I don't know where, I sniffed them out that night and my nose lead me to konoha so according to my instincts I attacked, hoping to see my kits again though all I saw next was your mind''** the kyuubi said sadly.

Naruko nodded, she understood him well so she dint hold any grudges against him just pity, ''so you were here all along'' hikaru said breaking the silence, the kyuubi nodded **''I have kit, and I've also seen your life''** the kyuubi started, receiving a cold look from the little 5 year old in front of him ''I don't care…those annoying villagers treat me like a dog…they in return mean nothing to me…I would love nothing better than to beat them up just like how they beat me up''! the girl spoke with pride, the kyuubi looked at her **''uhhh…kit theres something else I think you should know''** the kyuubi said shrinking so it looked like a chibi fox, Naruko looked at him and waited, the kyuubi hesitated a bit but found the right word **''you see, the one who sealed me inside you was your dad''** kyuubi said getting a really shocked look from the girl **''don't get me wrong he loved you but he had to do it to save this blasted village, kit he din't mean to do it but he really needed to''** the kyuubi said sincerely, the kyuubi saw the depressed look on the girls face and thought of something that could cheer her up.

**''what would you say if I could train you''?** kyuubi questioned already knwong the answer thoughNaruko's face brightened up ''will you''? she asked hopefully, the kyuubi chuckled and smiled **''yeah''!** he said proudly he was gonna make her the most powerful being ever seen.

.

.

.

.

**Hello again…..**

**Soooo? How was it this was just an intro the real story begins in the next chapter! Well I hope you will continue to read…. Please please continue to read! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright to all my readers who waited for this chapter here it is…..hope this will be good for you all hehhehehehe!**

**HAVE FUN READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ever since that dark rainy day 9 years ago the kyuubi has trained Naruko, the kyuubi promised to make Naruko strong he trained Naruko in a way that a normal child would have given up but he knew that she was not a normal child, he knew she was strong and could make it through the worst, she entered the academy a few months after the kyuubi started training her during those times she spent in the academy she was quiet and very smart, after only a year she graduated with the title of the top kunoichi in class, since she was the only one who graduated that early she had told the hokage to let the kyuubi continue to teach her which he allowed, after about a year she became a chuuni, and after 3 more years of perfecting her skills she was made a jounin, she stayed a jounin for a while to make sure her rank was stable before going for ANBU at the age of 8 she took an ANBU exam which she passed with flying colors.

At first the people from the ANBU hated her and belittled her but after a few years all of them had learned to love her like a little sister, to everyone in the ANBU she was the baby of the family which she dint mind, when they told her this she broke into tears saying ''for my whole life only two people were able to accept me and now I have you guys to call a family'' she said happily, time flew by and she learned to love konoha as well, though it still hurt her sometimes when people glared at her or shouted ''get away from here, you monster'' or ''die demon'' yeah that was a bummer, but she knew they would change and if not then she'd do what she told the kyuubi years ago to **'beat them up as good as they beat her'**.

She was probably the youngest ANBU there but defiantly the most respected, she always got the job done with ease, she was also the most powerful ANBU in konoha, she had a lot of rare talents but she would never boast and if some asked nicely she would gladly share her training methods or teach some of the low techniques she knew. Most just loved her!

Naruko was currently training in one of the training grounds that was no longer being used in order to hide form the vilagers and shinobi that hated her, though now she dint care that much about them all she did care about was the few people who accepted her, she was now doing her usual target practice the kyuubi made her due regularly now for her it wasn't so hard but for most of the shinobi it would have taken months to at least get half done, but she was way better then them.

She was in the middle of throwing a kunai into a tree 5 miles form where she was when she heard a noise near the bushes, she quickly threw the kunai near a tree to warn the intruder she knew he/she was there.

''woah! Sorry I dint now you would kill me'' said a rather rusty voice, Naruko kept on her emotionless face and started collecting her kunai while replying ''oh? It's you Genma-san, do you need anything''? she asked as she picked up her last weapon, it was a silver katana with the word 'kitsune' carved in it, it was a legendary sword know to the shinobi world, it was a katana that only she could weild it, ''hokage-sama is asking for you'' Genma said looking at the training grounds ''hai, thanks'' and with that Naruko disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared once more in the hokage's office.

''you called, hokage-sama''? Naruko asked from behind her mask, she was of course an ANBU so she had to wear it all the time unless the hokage told her to remove it, the hokage looked up at her and smiled ''Naruko, you do know what to day is don't you''? the hokage asked ''well, if I remember correctly today is the day those in the academy become gennin. Correct''? she said, the hokage nodded ''yes. Now I would like to ask you to take on a team''? the hokage asked as he looked through some papers ''hmm… why would you like me to take on a team''? she asked ''well…1st of all I think you could use a break from all your mission 2nd you could get to know some people around your age'' the hokage said ''but I'm 14, those kids are just about 12'' Naruko said.

Naruko thought for a moment, maybe it would be ok to take on a team.

''I'll try it out'' Naruko said, the hokage smiled ''meat me in the building with the purple doors in about an hour'' the hokage said and Naruko nodded and vanished.

~~~0000~~~

~~sasuke's POV~~

Today was the day I would get my genin team, I made my mom, dad and aniki proud today I just knew it, mom gave me a kiss on the forhead but she always does that, aniki ruffled my hair which I took a sign that he was proud and father gave me a small smile, it was a small one but a smile non the less.

I just hoped I wouldn't get any fangirls on my team, they will just slow me down, I want to surpass my brother and in order to do that I need a strong sensei and a good team, anyways I do wish I'd get a good team and useful teammates, I want to close the gap between my brother and me soon so father will finally notice my had work.

As sasuke entered the classroom he was met with a few fangirls fawning over him and a few guys giving him looks or snickering a bit, he walked over to his good friend haku…haku was one of the few girls who dint gawk at him, he could have a decent talk with and she wouldn't shriek, they've been friends for as long as he could remember.

''so haku…excited''? sasuke asked as he sat beside her, haku turned to him and grinned ''yep. I can't wait to know who my sensei will be…..oh! I hope we're in the same team'' haku said as she hugged sasuke tightly, this was ok for her since they've been friends since like forever, at the same time they both heard an ear piercing shriek, ''I was here first bill-bored-brow'' said a certain blonde ''nu-uh, ino-pig'' yelled an all too familiar pinket, sakura and ino both continued to argue until they saw haku hugging _their_ sasuke-kun, they both marched up to where they were and glared at the sasuke hugging girl.

''hey sekada what do you think your doing''? asked sakura, ino then pushed Sakura aside ''yea…who do you think you are''? ino shrieked, haku let go of sasuke and looked at the most obnoxious girls in konoha ''sakura: I am hugging sasuke and ino: I have been his best friend longer then you have ever been'' haku said smirking oh how she just loved to mess with their heads, both sakura and ino were fuming and ready to shout at haku when ''both of you just go…your so annoying'' said sasuke who gave him one of his oh so famous uchiha glares, as they both were about to say something Iruka entered the classroom and everyone went back to their respective seats.

Iruka cleared his throat getting everyone's attention ''today is the day you all officially become gennin the lowest of the low, you will have to do a lot of thing in order to be promoted to higher ranks, I hope you will be putting all of what you've learned from the academy to good use…I am very glad to say that I have taught you all well'' Iruka said smiling as he saw the excited looks from some children ''alright now I will be announcing your gennin teams team 1:….''

''team 7: uchiha sasuke, sekada haku and haruno sakura'' Iruka said earning a shriek from sakura and a grin on the other two members of the team ''next team 8: aburame shino, hyuuga hinata and inazuka kiba'' he said looking at them who gave a nod in response ''last team 10: nara shikamaru, akimichi chouji and yamanaka ino'' he said getting another ear piercing shriek from ino.

Iruka smiled ''alright time for a lunch break, when you get back you will be meeting your jounin sensei'' he said as he hoped that some of the teams would at least try to eat together. Though that dint go so well…

Well haku and sasuke were both eating together on a bench coldly not allowing sakura to sit with them leaving sakura to lightly sob as she sat alone on a bench. Team 8 however got along a whole lot better than team 7 kiba and hinata would usually make some small talk while shino would just nod. Team 10 well…shikamaru and chouji were both just cloud watching as the ignored ino, who was ranting on how sasuke-kun would have made a better teammate and how_ she _was the leader.

What all teams failed to notice were the shadows that have been watching them the entire day, after all they were just newly graduated gennin so they did not know much yet.

~~~0000~~~

The hokage sat in the comfy chair in his office along with the other jounin who were going to take a team ''now let me hear what you all have to say about your new team, Asuma you start'' he said pointing to a man with a cigar, Asuma stepped forward.

''nara shikamaru: well he looks exactly like his father and I bet he's got shikaku's brains to as well as his laziness, I would like nothing better than to get him to be a little more active, though he seems like somebody who you can trust your life with, he also seems friendly especially to the akimichi so he's pretty good. Akimichi chouji: he eats too much, he can say he's big boned all he wants but that won't change the fact that he's not that useful at the moment though he's kind and got a big heart, so he doesn't abandon comrades without a fight at least all I need to do now is train him a bit, then he'll be as good as his dad. Yamanak ino: well for me completely useless for now, she has no knowledge of any other technique except her clan's, also she is still in the 'once upon a time' stage which I'll make sure to change she needs to know that if she keeps her head in the clouds she'll get her team in danger….all in all I think this team is pretty good they just need to work on a few week spots'' Asuma said as he stepped back, he hokage them motioned for the next to step up.

Kurenai did as she was told and began ''hyuuga hinata: a shy girl of few words, needs to work on her self-confidence though, at the moment she isn't much but I am sure that with the right training she'll become stronger and hopefully be able to at least fight he cousin a bit fairly and also to be noticed by her father and hopefully trained by him as well and in no time I bet she'll make a fine successor to the clan. Inazuka kiba: well he certainly is wild he is good though in a lot of things especially tracking, though he easily loses his cool if insulted which I will make sure to improve, also he is very kind especially to animals which makes his bond with the dog all the more advantageous for him. Aburame shino: smart if I may say so also trustworthy, and can be a good opponent, though is absolutely not sociable, that is something I will teach him to be more wary of after all a little bug needs friends to help if needed'' Kurenai spoke with much sincerity, the hokage nodded and noticed for the next one to start, though what everyone saw gave them a start, the most powerful ANBU taking on a team? What…?

''uchiha sasuke: knows a bit more jutsu's than his other teammates, but also refuses help from anybody even his one good friend, this…could get him killed, he needs to learn to accept help from others or he'll end up dying I will drill that into his head along with some jutsu's and other things, I do know he wishes to surpass his brother but he won't do that with the attitude he has now. Sekada haku: well she looks kind though is good in messing with each other head also she has a future being a medic nin I saw her picking herbs with her mother once, good kid, she only needs to learn a few more techniques in order to be a good successor, though by the looks of it this kid is good. Haruno sakura: pathetic fangirl…I have no idea how she became a ninja anyways I **will** make her strong she needs to get her head out of the sky or I'll send her back to the academy though keeping the two…if she shows improvement I'll gladly show her a few of mine depending on her element. Over all the team needs work'' Naruko finished as she stepped back. The hokage gave a nod and told all of them to get going to see their new subordinates.

~~~0000~~~

There were only 3 teams left in the classroom: team 7, 8 and 10 seems there sensei's were a tad bit late, though that dints stay for long because they all heard footsteps fast approaching just outside their door, they all waited anxiously for their new sensei's, as they entered they saw that one of them was a gut with a cigar and the other was a girl with a hand on her hip ''I am asuma, jounin sensei of team 10 and this is kurenai sensei of team 8 and….seems naruko-sempai isn't here yet'' the guy said, sasuke got a good feeling sempai meant she was stronger than the other two.

Sasuke was knocked out of his dreams when a blonde girl a bit older than 13 walked in the room, her bright blonde hair reached her thighs as it was tied into a low ponytail though since she started training with the kyuubi the ends of her golden hair had now turned black, and also due to her training with the kyuubi her eyes though still a bright sapphire now had two red slits for pupils, she was wearing a red ninja skirt (like anko's) with black shorts underneath and a white tank top to match, her for head protector was tied around her right thigh just above her kunai holster. you could also see two red fox like ears on top of her head and two furry tails near her bum.

''ohaiyo, I'm looking for team 7'' naruko said as she awaited their reaction and soon enough everyone screamed ''NANI''?, naruko gave her usual emotionless look that settled the class until a boy with a dog stood up ''you can't be a sensei, your our age''! he protested, naruko dint show any emotion ''I'm 14 thank you very much, now team 7 meet me at the roof in 5 minutes'' she said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, as soon as she left each team went and followed their respective jounin, though team 7 was a bit uneasy, could this 14 year old girl really be their sensei or was she just playing a cruel joke, oh well they'd have to see.

As team 7 got to the roof, they all saw their sensei sitting on the edge practically zoned out….

''_maybe I shouldn't have done this''_ Naruko thought **''well I think this is a swell thing you got here…you finally get to relax and be with people around your age'' **the kyuubi said _''but! But! But! Look at them kyuubi-sensei…their children who think their all that just because they've become genin''!_ she announced **''well yea…but that's how kids are, remember that other one who went up against you for the ANBU test''?** kyuubi asked slightly amused _''how could I not, though he was different he never boasted nor say weird things like: 'this is a piece of cake' or 'I'm gonna beat you senseless, and in the end he got sent to the hospital'', _though their conversation did not last long because she felt a hand touch her shoulder, which made her snap out of her mindscape.

When she turned around she saw her 3 new students, she faced them and just looked at them for the moment before smirking _'so lets see this team'_ she thought quite amused ''alright, I am your new sensei, so lets get to know each other, go on and introduce yourselves'' Naruko said, then sakura raised her hand ''could you give us an example sensei''? she asked, Naruko nodded ''my name is Namikaze Naruko I like, foxes and people who are important to me, I dislike back stabbers weaklings and people who boast too much, I have quite a few hobbies mainly training with someone and my dream…well…to be like dad'' she said a bit sadly, then she looked at her students ''alright pinkie your up'' Naruko said ignoring the death glare, by now she was used to it…after all most of the villagers still treated her like crap ''I am haruno sakura, I like..well a boy _***glances at sasuke***_, I don't like ino-pig and haku, my hobbies are *_**looks at sasuke and blushes***_ and my dream is _***looks at sasuke and squeals***_'' she finished, Naruko looked at her _'how the hell did this girl become a ninja'_ she though as she looked to the nest one ''right…uchiha your up'' she said as she looked at him, he looked so much like his brother ''I am uchiha sasuke, I like hanging with haku and being with aniki I don't like fangirls'' he said as he glanced at sakura ''my hobbies are training with brother and my dream is to one day surpass my brother'' he said with a slight grin.

Naruko nodded and turned to the last of them motioning her to start ''I am Sekada Haku I like hanging with sasuke, picking herbs with my mother and watching over toki, I dislike sakura and ino my hobbies are picking herbs with my mother and sparing with my dad my dream is to become a great medic nin'' she finished with a smile Naruko looked at all three of them and sighed _'this team needs a lot of work'_ she looked at them ''alright alright tomorrow, your gonna have a test an—'' ''a teast''? sakura asked cutting naruko off ''yes..you see there were 29 students who graduated from the academy those 29 were good enough choices to be genin, however only 9 will officially become genin the rest will go back to the academy….now meet me at training grounds 7 at 5:00 and don't eat lunch you'll just puke…see ya'' Naruko said and with a puff of smoke she was gone.

''what was that all about''? haku asked still in shock that there was another exam ''beats me..maybe we can ask brother…he might have some tips for us'' sasuke said, they both then glanced at sakura who was looking down ''hey sakura! Come with us''! haku said grinning, sakura's face let up…she smiled and ran after them.

~~~0000~~~

The three genin then entered the uchiha compound where they were greeted by almost everyone there, they all knew the uchiha were nice..but never this nice, they were soon led to sasuke's house where he was greeted by his mother, mikoto uchiha smiled at her youngest son ''why hello sasuke…who is your new friends''? she asked reffering to sakura…she knew haku and sasuke were friends since they started going to the academy ''she's sakura and she's on our genin team'' haku replied, to haku the uchihas were like a second family to her that she had warmed up to ''I see…well it's nice you have brought one over other than haku'' the woman smiled at the three young teens ''what do you want sasuke''? she asked, she knew her son wouldn't just come by to show his new friend ''well you see mother we have this test tomorrow to become official genin and I was wondering if brother had some tips for us or at least knows our new sensei'' sasuke explained, mikoto giggled ''well he's inside, his mission got cancelled for some reason'' his mother said as she continued on with the house work.

As they all entered the house they saw an upset uchiha itachi lying down on the couch, sasuke thought first whether to bother his brother or not, ''brother…could you help us with something''? sasuke asked a bit nervous the last thing he wanted was to get his brother even more upset than he already looks like, Itachi; upon hearing the voice of his little brother quickly sat up and patted to the seat next to him his brother and his little friends could ask away ''yes sasuke, is there something you need''? Itachi asked, sasuke smile seeing as his brother was ok ''well, brother tomorrow our sensei is gonna give us some kind of test and I was hoping you would have some idea about it'' sasuke said, Itachi put on a thinking look then faced his brother ''well, all sensei's have different test, to make sure it's harder to pass'' Itachi said, sasuke nodded ''hey brother, why did you look so down earlier''? sasuke asked with concern, Itachi smiled ''well, as you know I'm in the ANBU an—'' ''WOW…your in the ANBU''? asked an amazed sakura ''well yea'' Itachi answered plainly ''but your only 16''! she exclaimed.

Itachi grinned ''well that's nothing but I'll tell you something, you see my ANBU captain took the ANBU test earlier than me, so she's really skilled, she may be the youngest but she's the most powerful'' Itachi said proudly, I mean you would too if you were on the most powerful ANBU's team right?

''Well how old were you when you took the test''? haku asked suddenly interested ''14'' he answered plainly as if it was no deal but the three genin all looked at him with amazement ''well how old was your ANBU captain when he took the test''? sakura asked, now she knew the uchihas were really cool, she also thought that this ANBU captain Itachi was talking about wasn't soo great, she also thought Itachi could beat him…after all who could be more powerful than an uchiha, other than the hokage.

''first of all my ANBU captain is a girl not a boy, and get this she took the ANBU exam at the age of 8'' Itachi said looking at the surprised faces of the three genin in front of him, sasuke new his brother was strong but he aslo knew there were some people stronger than him but come on…to take one of the hardest tests in world history at the age of eight...the age were most of them started attending the academy...this girl was powerful, no doubt about it ''how powerful was the girl''? haku asked ''hmmm….let's see well when the hokage told me she was to be my captain he gave me some info about her, she entered the academy at the age of 5 and graduated at the age of 6 after just one year, became a chunin after one more year, and after I think two years became a jounin, then at the age of 8 she went for ANBU which she passed with flying colors…so im told'' Itachi said.

''anyway as I was saying a while ago…I was supposed to have this mission that I was really excited about when I found out my captain was asked to take a break from the ANBU and take on a team'' itachi said a bit disappointed ''wait…her name wouldn't happen to be namikaze naruko, would it''? haku asked a bit nervous about knowing the answer ''yea that's her name…you know her''? Itachi asked eagerly….you see over the years Itachi has been in the ANBU (which is about for two years) he had developed a crush on his captain though he would **never** admit it.

''yeah…she's our sensei'' sakura said ''I wonder how she's reacting…I mean for all I know she hates D ranks…oh well it would be a funny sight'' Itachi said laughing a bit.

''time for dinner everyone'' mokito said from the kitchen…haku and sakura both looked out the window and sure enough it was dark ''well I must be getting home—'' ''no need sakura, I called your mom to let her know you will be earing with us, you too haku'' mikoto said smiling, the two girls smiled and ran to the kitchen for dinner, they would all have to eat up after all, their sensei told them they shouldn't eat or they would just throwup…yep tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

.

.

.

.

**Hey! Sorry for taking long but finally it's done….also I have a request…PLEASE REVIEW…..reviews are very important for a writer…so I would like to know what you all think about it…thanks**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day all three genin woke up bright and early to have their genin test, at the same time they were all thinking about what they learned from itachi, their sensei was powerful…that they all knew well, she was also never to be underestimated they now had doubts of ever passing this exam, who knew what their test was going to be…what if they had to fight her using full strength they would be doomed. But there was also the chance that considering they were new genin they would have a lighter test…hey they could hope right?

Once they reached the training grounds they were supposed to meet they dint see their blonde sensei, so they just had to wait….for an hour. Yup an hour and by the time naruko came she was meet by three cold glares of course those couldn't match hers but they were still glares directed at here ''your late''! sakura said ''well you see….i slept in'' naruko said, the three kids blinked and were about to scream until their sensei held up 2 bells.

''Alright, let me explain this test for you'' she started ''you have to get these bells from me by noon…if you do you pass my test we will officialy become team 7. But if you fail and you stay in the academy until that batch become genin'' she said sternly, she saw the shock on their faces and it was an amusing sight ''uhh..sensei…there are only to bells'' sakura said slowly, naruko looked at her emotionlessly and was rather disappointed at the pink haired girl ''sakura, you are a kunoichi am I correct''? she asked and sakura nodded ''then use your brain…definitely there will be one of you who won't get a bell therefor that person will be tied to a log while everyone eats lunch in front of him/her'' naruko explained. And that was when they all realized why she had told them not to eat lunch, it would be harder to attack her with an empty stomach ''come at me as if I was someone you wanted to kill'' naruko stated seriously, she was merely trying to anger them so she would see their skills ''start''! she said and all the genins disappeared

She looked around, amused with their concealment; sasuke was staying silent behind some bushes waiting to strike, haku was on a branch not far from her and sakura was behind a tree, _'they're pretty good'_ she thought to herself **'but you still have to test them'** said a voice within her mind, she nodded in agreement _'though I won't use all my power'_ she said, she knew the owner of that big voice was grinning at her, she chuckled and went around in search of her targets, as she was walking ever so silently, the genin kept a close watch on her.

While walking around naruko thought it would be fun to deal with the weakest member of the group…so sakura, right on cue sakura fell out of the tree she was hiding in ''well, well, well just who I was thinkin of'' naruko grinned while sakura quickly got to her feet, there was no running away now all she could do was try and fight her sensei with the hope of winning ''I was beginning to get bored but now you've stumbled out of your hiding place so I guess I'll take you on first'' naruko said as she got into a fighting stance, though it wasn't like naruko was planning to kill her, she was just trying to get them to fight with all their might to figure out what to do with them if they passed.

''sensei you aren't going to hurt me are you''? sakura asked hopefully, she had thought if she were to trick her sensei with this cute attitude she could run off and take a bell with her or maybe get the other one for sasuke, she was sure if she did that sasuke would take a liking to her, as she was thinking naruko chuckled at what sakura had said about letting her go ''kit, why would I let you go…this is a test to measure things...of course to find out the results you'll have to be tested, so you get to take the test first'' naruko said waiting for sakura to charge at her, sakura hesitated first but then charged at the blonde holding back a punch, naruko smirked, she knew she wouldn't have much fun with her but she couldn't be picky.

As sakura was about to punch her she moved to the left making sakura run into a tree, when she got up, naruko was about to fight a very pissed of pinkette.

Naruko and sakura's fight was not one that lasted long though for Naruko she thought the girl put up a great fight though losing when she got trapped in a genjutsu, even though she was the weakest she showed some promise for Naruko therefor not closing her doors for her, with a little work she would bet her tail the girl would make a good kunoichi someday, though that was a long time.

Since sakura feel into a genjutsu, the only ones that were left were haku and sasuke, now they were a tricky pair, quite unpredictable those two, so all she had to do was wait and wait and wait, though she dint have to wait long for the two mentioned sprang into action after she left sakura lying on the ground trapped in the genjutsu, they both held a kunai in each hand 'their gonna try somethin' she thought to herself slightly amused, hey at least they were trying.

As she waited patiently for their attack she noticed wires around the area, she smirked to herself _'a trap'_ she thought as she dogged a couple of senbons thrown her way, just as she moved to the side to dodge the senbons a fire attack was aimed at her, she smiled _'they know how to team_ up' she said to herself **'that's good at least we know they have a chance'** said the kyuubi within her, though the attack dint hit her because she used the hirashin, one of her father's techniques to move, of course the genin dint see, once she escaped the sight she heard the bell ring ''their time's up'' she said to herself **'so are you going to pass them'?** asked her sensei ''we'll see, the all still have one more hidden test'' she said as she went back to the logs.

~~00000~~

Once she got there she saw all three genin looking at her, though it wasn't that much visible she saw fear and disappointment in their eyes, she got a rope and sakura and tied her to the log, she looked furious ''why am I tied to the log''? she asked madly, Naruko sighed ''because sakura, you were only worried about sasuke, also you said 'sensei you aren't going to hurt me, are you'?. If I was a real enemy you would have been dead''! Naruko stated as she knotted the rope she used to tie sakura, she then looked at the two ''you two may eat your lunch but do not let sakura have, understand''? she asked, they both nodded ''good I'll be back shortly'' with that she disappeared.

As she was waiting silently in the bushes she felt a presence nearby ''I can sense you'' she said firmly, one figure stepped out ''captain I had orders to call you'' the figure said, when she turned around she saw a tall man wearing an ANBU uniform and a wolf mask, she nodded ''I will be there soon, but first I have to see if my genins pass or fail'' she said as she went back to the training grounds, as she was approaching she made a genjutsu, that looked like a huge storm was coming, as she made her entrance she saw the genins' terrified faces.

''you fed her, you disobeyed me''! she exclaimed ''but sensei, we are a team so we stick together''! haku said proudly sasuke just nodded in agreement while salura looked at them and smiled, as soon as Naruko heard that she dispelled the genjutsu and once again the sky was a warm blue ''you pass''! she said, the gennin blinked the shouted ''WHAT''! at the top of their lungs ''the real purpose of this test was to measure your teamwork, and you all did well, I am proud to say we are now officially team 7'' she said as she saw the girls cheer and sasuke smirk _'they will be a handful'_ she thought ''well'' she said catching their attention ''seeing as you all passed I want to know if any of you have any questions''? Naruko asked as she sat on the ground, sakura looked at her and stepped forward ''tell me sensei, how are you so powerful? Passing an ANBU test at 8 that's gotta be impossible''! sakura stated, Naruko looked at the pinkette and sighed ''i have been trained well, since I was 5 because of a few...problems'' Naruko stated.

''Then if your that powerful, why are you taking one a team''? sasuke asked casualy, Naruko also looked at him ''because, the hokage told me this would be rest from my many missions and te get around people close to my own age. Though I miss doing the things I do best'' Naruko said getting up, haku stepped forward ''one last question, why is it that you have two furry tails and the eyes like an Inuzuka but red, you look like the monster that destroyed the village years ago'' haku said, Naruko stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened, she turned around and galred at haku with eyes that sent chilles down even the most dangerous of people ''haku, sakura, sasuke, I will not tell you anything about the attack of the kyuubi...but...I will tell you once I know you are ready, for now...you may all go home'' and with that Naruko vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The genin started but then headed home ''umm…my mom told me to bring you all to the compound if we passed, and we did so….-'' ''-lets get a move on''! haku said loudly while dragging the two behind them, her two teammates smiled and went along with her.

At the hokage tower, Naruko appeared in the hokage's office in her full ANBU uniform with a dragon mask ''ahh I see you're here, we may start now'' the hokage said and three other members came out of the dark one had the wolf mask another had a cat mask and the last had a snake mask ''your mission is to go over to suna and deliver this scrawl, it contains information, also dragon, see what you can find out about the village's jinchuuriki'' the hokage stated looking at each of them ''dismissed'' he said and they all disappeared.

''grrr…why oh why do they get to go out and I get stuck with this damn paper work''! the hokage angrily shouted, though no one came to help.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO my dear readers**

**Super sorry and tagal..i had a lot of school work…even now I do but that's ok…anything for you peeople**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! sorry

**Authors Note,**

**Hello everyone…I'm soooo terribly sorry if your expecting a chapter but…I just found out that this story –my sensei's 14- has 34 alert thingy **

**I am currently working on chapter 4 but I have to know what alert things are…**

**I was just checking the status of this story when I saw 34 authors have put this story on their alert things/list or something like that…and I don't know what that means?**

**Can someone please PM me and tell me?**

**Because if I find out that it's not a good thing I'll delete this story or something like that….Please….someone tell me **

**Thank you sooo much!**

**~near4EVER**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Authors Not againsorry

**Authors Note,**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's sent me what 'Alert' is now I know and understand**

**Also I know that some of you are awaiting the next chap of 'my sensei's 14' and I'm thankful that you guys like it...**

**however my schedule has become really tight...****starting Nov 8 I'll be coming home around 6:00 instead of my usual 3**

**So I might be really tired because of all my cheering practices**

**I just wanted to tell you that so you won't complain about it or think that I've abandoned this story!**

**also I've been having some writers block and I hope you understand but I will let you now that the next chap of this story will be totaly kick ass!**

**~near4EVER **


	6. I'm deeply sorry

'**Ello people~!**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update.**

**I'm really sorry if you expected it to be, or if you were really excited. I feel the same way to with some stories.**

**I just wanted to say that I will be deleting all my stories. Not right now though, I'll give it four days or so.**

**But don't worry I'll be re posting it. **

**While I was rereading it I just saw a lot of mistakes and some things that didn't really make sense. I thought it could use a little work, that's all.**

**But lease don't expect the edited version of the stories to come out soon.**

**I have to be honest and say I get writers block quite often, especially when I start it. Sorry~**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Sorry again.**

**I promise to post them soon. It'll mostly be the same, I'll probably just change a few things, maybe even the pairings or plot but nothing much. I hope.**

**Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Near4EVER**


End file.
